oresamateacherfandomcom-20200216-history
Asahi Sakurada
|gender = Male|age = 15 - 17|occupation = Student|school = West High|affiliation = West High Gang|club position = Bancho|family = Unknown|status = Active|first appearance = Chapter 13|caption = Crossdressing Sakurada}}Asahi Sakurada (桜田 旭''Sakurada Asahi'') is a second-year high school student at West High, as well as the school's bancho. Appearance Sakurada is a short boy with bright orange hair and light brown eyes. He is known for being cute- and even serves as a mascot for his gang so. Personality He is very prideful but understands others easily. He has a very outgoing personality and often spends time with the rest of the Nishi High gang. Sakurada may be one of the few characters that actually understand friendship in the beginning of Oresama Teacher, as he was the one who told Mafuyu Kurosaki that she and Kohei Kangawa were friends. Mafuyu notes that Sakurada is the type of bancho whom everyone wishes to protect; in that the other members of the Nishi High gang wish to protect Sakurada from other gangs. This may be because of his likeable personality and status. Sakurada is quite competitive, especially when it comes to Mafuyu and his hobby, crossdressing, which he is quite skilled at. Background Sakurada became the bancho of Nishi High, but in reality, only serves use as the mascot. Mafuyu's only memory of him were his heart patterned boxers. Synopsis Summer Holidays Arc Sakurada spends a summer afternoon walking around Saitama Prefecture with grilled squid in hand. Mafuyu notices him and immediately slips against the pole she was leaning on in depression. Sakurada recognizes her, though she tries to claim that she is not Mafuyu. Sakurada pesters her until she gets so annoyed that she punches him, and insults him by calling him 'Fancy Panties'. Sakurada and Mafuyu spend some time sitting on a bench in a nearby park together, and he continues to eat his grilled squid. He notices that Mafuyu seems uncomfortable, and plots a plan to embarrass her in front of her former subordinates. He offers to go to the summer festival with her, and attempts to trick her into believing none of her friends would be there. However, Mafuyu says no, thinking that it would be boring to go with him. Mafuyu then says that she would only go if a beautiful girl in a yukata asked her, and Sakurada tells her that he could find such a woman. At 8 o'clock during the night festival, Sakurada greets Mafuyu, crossdressed. He drags Mafuyu along to various stands. At the goldfish catching stand, they hold a competition to get the most fish, but Sakurada's net breaks. Although Mafuyu is one fish away from winning, Sakurada begins tearing up femininely to convince the man at the stand to give him an extra turn. The man obliges, and gives him five extra nets. Sakurada slyly laughs at Mafuyu, telling her that a woman's greatest power is her ability to tear up. Next, Mafuyu makes Sakurada go to the shooting stand. She wins by ten points, but Sakurada acts cute again, and manages to score another try while being helped by the stand owner. It is probably around this point that Aoi sees him, and believes that he (a crossdressed Sakurada) is Mafuyu's girlfriendNorth South East West: Volume 7. Mafuyu notices Aoi and points him out to Sakurada, who jumps into a bush, afraid that the bancho of the North would be mad at him. However, Sakurada soon comes out again and maes Aoi help him with the ring toss, even winning him a Nekomata plushie. Mafuyu and Sakurada walk around the festival while eating food. Sakurada forgets why he invited Mafuyu in the first place, but decides that he'll brag to his subordinates. Then, they notice two girls nervously speaking to two older men. Sakurada glances at Mafuyu, who tells him to not charge in recklessly. Sakurada nods, and realizes that Higashi High has changed, as recent battles had everyone fighting alongside the bancho, but battles from when Mafuyu was the bancho had everyone fighting behind her. Sakurada comes to the conclusion that Mafuyu has charisma. Just then, the older men attack the girls, and Sakurada instantly charges in, whacking them with the Nekomata plush. Bother Sakurada and Mafuyu angrily yell to them that making a girl cry is a serious crime, and they run away in fear. The two girls thank Sakurada, but one of them has a bruised foot. Sakurada takes off a scarf he wore, and ties it around the girl's foot. She nervously asks about it, but Sakurada pleasantly says that the colour looks much better on her. The girls look at Sakurada in amazement, as he turns around and strikes a cool looking pose. However, the wind lifts up the kimono, revealing the teddy-bear boxers he wore underneath. Later, Sakurada and Mafuyu ate food that the former bought, and Sakurada gave the Nekomata toy to Mafuyu. Club Inspection Arc Sakurada goes with the rest of the Nishi High group to the shrine for New Years. School Trip Arc Revisiting an Old Enemy While on a school trip, he encounters Mafuyu Kurosaki heading back to his hotel room. They meet in surprise, and instantly identify each other. Mafuyu, not wanting her secret as past bancho to go out, stuffs a popsicle into Sakurada's mouth and runs away. Sakurada is left lying on the floor with his henchmen laughing about the way he eats a popsicle. The next day, Sakurada sees Mafuyu and Yui Shinobu taking pictures against an embarrassing backdrop- ninja and lord. Mafuyu's face is in distress, seeing Sakurada walking towards her. Though he stares at Mafuyu and Yui for a while, he walks away without any sign that he once knew her. However, he then breaks down in confusion, wondering why he let her go, and comes up with the conclusion that he 'must check things out' to see whether she had gotten any stronger. Sakurada's henchmen are left thinking that 'checking things out' means that he was checking the costume shop for crossdressing. Though he first attempts to quietly follow her group, Sakurada ends up being found by Yui, who presents him to Mafuyu. Mafuyu gives a strong look of disgust to Sakurada, but he joins their group anyway. Sakurada begins wondering about the group, and decides that Hayasaka Kaori must be a delinquent with his blond hair, but he is not sure about Yui, who looks like would be picked on. Yui then drags the group around, and Sakurada becomes incredibly confused as to who Yui was and why he was in the group. At the shuriken exhibit, Yui makes the group throw shuriken onto a target, with a shuriken as a prize for hitting it. Sakurada challenges Mafuyu to a duel to see who can hit the target, but loses, with none of the shuriken even hitting the board. Mafuyu mockingly states that he can't hit it with just strength, and Sakurada complains about their experience. The group then arrive at the trick house, and Sakurada confronts Mafuyu on her status as a former bancho. However, before he can say a word, Mafuyu pushes him down. He tries to speak again, but Mafuyu slides him down a set of stairs, and they end up outside with bruises. Hayasaka then appears and offers a hand to Mafuyu, saying that she is 'a normal girl'. Sakurada is then in shock, and tries to yell that Mafuyu is actually a delinquent. With an annoyed look on her face, Mafuyu quickly pulls down Sakurada's pants to reveal bunny boxers. Later, he talks about how he didn't expect that she was no longer a bancho, while Mafuyu says that she didn't expect him to still be wearing such cute underwear. Sakurada starts a fight with Mafuyu, to test is she was still as strong as before. Mafuyu yells out Takaomi Saeki's name, and he appears from the sky, knocking out both Sakurada and Mafuyu. Saeki then walks with Yui and Hayasaka, dragging the two unconscious students by rope. That night, Sakurada and Mafuyu are challenged by Saeki to a game of ping pong, and they both lose. Hayasaka later discovers them fainting on the floor, with multiple injuries. When Sakurada returns to his own classmates the next day, he sees Saeki again, who comments on how he had fun yesterday. Sakurada runs away to a henchman, who realizes that Saeki was a former bancho. Relationships Kurosaki Mafuyu Sakurada might hate Mafuyu, but he also admires her a lot, and sees her as his rival. Every time he meets her, he would immediately follow her everywhere she goes, making Mafuyu annoyed of him very often. Whilst Sakurada's opinion of Mafuyu was quite high, Mafuyu only remembered him for his heart print boxers. References Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Delinquents Category:West High Students Category:Bancho